Ne m'abandonne pas
by elo-D
Summary: Hinata se fait blesser en mission, alors que Naruto, resté au village, doit partir pour en faire une. Quelle réaction va avoir le shinobi en apprenant la nouvelle ? NaruHina.


Chalut à vous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit NaruHina. Pas des plus joyeux, sur le moment. Mais vous verrez. :3

Une petit disclaimer, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est évident, mais bon. :3

Merci aux lecteurs qui passeront par là. :3 Désolée pour le possible OOC, et pour la possible niaiserie. ^^

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Le nombre de ninjas ennemis avait quintuplé en quelques minutes. Ils avaient appelé du renfort, l'équipe de Kiba, Shino, Hinata étant trop forte. Evidemment, le combat n'était plus à leur avantage dorénavant. La mission n'était pas compliquée en soi, mais elle était technique : aller chercher un rouleau dérobé. Les voleurs manipulaient aussi bien les armes qu'un Jonin, et rendaient la tâche difficile.

La mission était sensée durer trois jours au maximum. Le premier pour l'arrivée et le repérage sur place, le second pour la mission et le retour, et le troisième était prévu pour avoir une marge d'inquiétude. S'ils n'étaient pas rentrés sous trois jours, on pouvait commencer à imaginer quelque chose de grave. Pour le moment, pas de problème de timing. Tout allait au mieux. La bataille aurait pu être facilement gagnée, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces renforts. Quinze. Ils étaient maintenant quinze contre quatre.

Kiba et Akamaru géraient assez bien, à vrai dire. Leurs attaques à grande portée touchait souvent plusieurs personnes d'un coup. A eux deux, ils ne laissaient aucun répit à leurs assaillants. Shino gérait assez bien lui aussi. Un bon bouclier d'insectes rigoureusement entraînés, et quelques nuées sur les ennemis. Enfin, Hinata était la plus en danger des quatre. Son Byakugan était certes un avantage, mais physiquement, c'était bien elle qui devait donner le plus d'énergie.

Tout allait plus ou moins bien, jusqu'à une attaque. L'équilibre était plus ou moins en place, chacun avait son petit groupe à combattre. Mais après un Tourbillon Divin, un des ninjas ennemis plaça un coup de kunai. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de parer, et s'effondra. Shino, qui avait toujours un insecte sur Hinata, remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il envoya ses insectes les plus violent sur l'homme qui avait blessé sa partenaire.

-Hinata ! Hinata, ça va ?

La jeune kunoichi se releva douloureusement, vacillante, en se tenant le côté du ventre. Sa souffrance se voyait indéniablement sur son visage.

-Ça ira...

-Tu peux combattre ? continua-t-il en dirigeant ses insectes vers elle pour l'aider

-Je... Je vais le faire... Je peux tenir un moment.

-Hinata... Kiba !

Le ninja arriva promptement, trouvant le ton de son coéquipier étrange. Il ne restait qu'un ninja de son groupe face à lui.

-Quoi ? Hinata ! Ça va ?

Il créa des clones pour combattre les ennemis, lança Akamaru à l'attaque et courut vers Hinata. Il savait bien qu'elle ne lui dirait pas que ça n'allait pas. Il allait falloir faire attention à elle, pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Mais son état empirait quand même. Malgré ses quelques notions de ninjutsu médical, son état empirait.

-Kiba, le kunai... Il était empoisonné je crois...

-Merde ! hurla-t-il toujours en combat. Shino ! Sa blessure était empoisonnée, on fait quoi ?

-On continue, protesta Hinata, on ne peut pas abandonner. On compte sur nous.

-C'est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas te laisser mourir !

-Je ne veux pas. On continue. S''il vous plait, les garçons.

Ils réfléchirent, et au moment où Kiba s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester à nouveau, Shino conclua.

-Inutile de lutter, on continue... Mais évite de bouger, fais ce que tu peux pour te protéger. Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie.

-Promis.

Hinata tenta de ne rien faire, mais elle ne supportait pas de rester spectatrice de cette lutte. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre, et s'approcha de l'abri où était caché le rouleau. Elle fit on ne peut plus attention, mais s'effondra à nouveau. Elle n'aurait pas dû bouger... Elle resta allongée sur le sol et attendit. Il ne restait plus que ça à faire. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils la trouvèrent sur le sol, inquiets. Kiba partit chercher le rouleau, pendant qu'Akamaru tenait chaud à Hinata, et que Shino s'occupait de la tenir éveillée. Quand il arriva, il cacha le fameux rouleau responsable de leurs malheurs dans sa veste, et il porta Hinata sur son dos. Ils devaient marcher doucement pour ne pas la faire souffrir, tout en essayant de mettre le moins de temps possible à rentrer pour qu'elle soit prise en charge. Ils avaient le pire en tête.

Pendant le second jour de la mission de l'équipe 8, Naruto devait se préparer. Il avait une mission prévue depuis plusieurs jours, et il était impatient de repartir au travail. Sa dernière mission remontait à si longtemps ! Il marcha lentement dans la rue, savourant l'air frais de Konoha. Il avait bien eu le temps de le faire ces derniers jours, mais avec l'idée d'une mission dans la tête, tout lui semblait meilleur.

Il allait chercher Shikamaru pour parler de leur mission. Il avait tellement hâte de commencer cette mission que d'en parler lui faisait plaisir. Il passa devant chez Ichiraku et y trouva Ino, Tenten et Sakura. Comme elles semblaient parler depuis un moment, il attendit un peu avant de les saluer et écouta simplement de quoi elles parlaient.

-Il paraît qu'il y a eu un problème en mission, tout à l'heure, chuchotta Sakura.

-Ah oui ? hurla Ino

-Je travaillais avec Tsunade, et un ninja est passé dire qu'il y avait eu un soucis avec une équipe.

-Quel genre de soucis ? s'enquit Tenten

Naruto décida d'entrer officiellement dans la conversation, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé, et surtout, à qui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervint-il

Sakura et Ino lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, tandis que la maîtresse des armes attendait juste de savoir la suite.

-L'équipe de Kiba, Hinata et Shino est partie en mission hier. Et l'un d'eux s'est blessé.

Naruto sentit son corps frémir. Dès qu'il avait entendu le nom d'Hinata, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'agréable. Il avait peur pour chacun d'eux, évidemment, mais... Hinata restait sa principale source d'inquiétude.

-Qui, Sakura ? demanda le shinobi

-Ils ont demandé qu'on prépare une équipe médicale pour leur arrivée, et sûrement un lit à l'hôpital.

Il ne frémissait plus. Il tremblait littéralement.

-Sakura. Qui ? insista-t-il

-Hinata. Je crois.

-Je vais aller prévenir Neji, lança Tenten.

Naruto regarda Tenten s'éloigner, puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à cette équipe ? Pourquoi à Hinata ? Il tenait à elle. Plus qu'à... Plus qu'à n'importe qui. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un se dise « Je dois aller le prévenir ! », lui aussi. Il aurait aimé être une personne importante pour elle. Il secoua la tête. N'importe quoi. Il était déjà quelqu'un d'important pour elle. Il le savait. Et lui ? Qui était-elle pour lui ? Bien plus qu'une amie, mais après ? Une meilleure amie ? Non. Il savait que c'était différent. Au-dessus de l'amitié, il reste... L'amour.

Il était amoureux, alors ? Pourtant, c'était bien différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Sakura durant la moitié de sa vie. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Sakura. Après tout, il était jeune et inexpérimenté. De l'amour. C'était ça. Obligatoirement. Ca ressemblait bien plus à la description qu'on lui avait toujours faite de l'amour, que ce qu'il ressentait pour son équipière. Il avait bien perdu son temps...

Il voulait être là à l'arrivée d'Hinata. Il voulait pouvoir l'accueillir, l'aider, la soutenir, la voir. Il voulait s'assurer de la voir en vie. Mais il y avait cette mission. Il n'avait jamais refusé une seule mission. Il n'avait jamais pensé à en refuser une. Simplement, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas y aller...

-Naruto, demanda Ino, ça va ?

-J'ai un truc à faire.

Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit vers le bureau de Tsunade.

Sur le chemin, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, ou plutôt personne : Hinata. Il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, dans quel état elle était... Il réfléchissait à comment lui avouer ses sentiments, comment lui dire qu'il avait eu une révélation en ayant peur de la perdre.

Il arrive devant le bâtiment et monta les escaliers plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il traversa les couloirs plus soucieux que jamais. Quand il tapa à la porte, il attendit une réponse pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il entra l'air si inquiet que la Cinquième Hokage s'inquiéta elle-même.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Naruto ?

Il n'osa pas regarder Tsunade dans les yeux, autant parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, que devant l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Je ne peux pas aller en mission.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Naruto tourna la tête, pour réfléchir. Mentir était inutile, elle le verrait.

-Je... Hinata est blessée.

Tsunade sourit légèrement. Elle s'imagina Naruto et Hinata ensemble.

-Naruto, il faut que tu ailles en mission. Tu es réellement vital pour le bon déroulement de la mission. Je ne t'ai pas choisi par hasard.

-Mais je veux être là pour elle. J'ai besoin de la voir.

-Ta mission ne va pas durer longtemps, tu la verra à ton retour...

-Je veux la voir à son retour... Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer de toute façon. S'il vous plait.

-Crois-moi, si je pouvais, je te laisserai ne pas y aller. Mais il faut que tu y ailles.

-Sa vie est en danger ?

Tsunade regarda la pile de papiers devant elle, et ne répondit pas. L'inquiétude brûlait l'estomac du shinobi.

-Tsunade-sama, sa vie est en danger ?

-Oui... Non. Je ne peux pas savoir. Ils rentrent au plus vite, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. Mais je te jure de la tenir en vie. J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Naruto. Il se sentait si mal pour son amie, et si frustré. L'impuissance était un des sentiments qu'il détestait le plus ressentir.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi ne pas y aller... Je ne peux pas...

-Si seulement j'avais le choix... Tu es l'unique à savoir raisonner les gens comme on a besoin de raisonner le sujet de ta mission.

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous raisonner vous, alors ?

-Parce que je suis en train d'agir contre mon coeur. Fais-le pour le village. Et surtout, fais-le pour elle. Plus vite tu pars, plus vite tu pourra revenir.

-Oui...

-Naruto. J'aimerai tellement te laisser rester ici et l'attendre... Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaut mieux t'occuper plutôt que de l'attendre et juste t'inquiéter ? Ta mission est courte, et tu sera certainement rentré peu après Hinata. D'accord ?

La conviction n'était plus du tout dans les mots de la femme du Trio Légendaire. Elle comprenait totalement les sentiments de Naruto, et elle avait réellement envie d'annuler sa mission. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait parfois faire des choix. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait d'abord refusé d'être Hokage. Mais elle devait assumer.

-D'accord...

Naruto partit vers la porte, mais Tsunade le retint un instant.

-Je t'assure qu'elle sera en vie à ton retour. Et je lui expliquerai à quel point tu as lutté pour rester si elle est consciente avant ton retour.

-Merci.

Le garçon sortit du bureau et alla attendre Shikamaru aux portes du village.

Shikamaru avait tout de suite remarqué le manque d'enthousiasme de Naruto. Le visage qu'il lui voyait était si inhabituel qu'il était même inquiet de le voir comme ça. Ino lui avait, sans grand étonnement, raconté ce que Sakura avait lâché. Et il était évident que ce qui touchait son ami, c'était cette nouvelle. Il fallait absolument remotiver Naruto pour arriver rapidement à bout de cette mission et ramener le sujet.

-Naruto, tu t'inquiètes pour Hinata ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Shino et Kiba sont pleins d'affection pour elle, et à part toi, ce sont eux qui la connaissent le mieux. Ils ont toujours été là pour elle, et ils vont tout faire pour la ramener le plus rapidement au village.

-Oui...

-Et tu as confiance en Tsunade, non ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors tu sais qu'elle prendra soin d'elle, elle aussi.

-Oui, évidemment.

-Alors on n'a plus qu'à réussir cette mission le plus vite possible. Raisonner les gens, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. Ça sera rapide, aucun soucis. Je suis là juste pour développer une stratégie officiellement, mais en réalité, je suis inutile. Tu aurais pu y aller tout seul.

-Merci.

-Oh, j'ai juste envie de rentrer vite, hm.

-Mouais.

Ils se rendirent au village de la mission en parlant, de plus en plus bas pour ne pas attirer de soupçons. Une fois arrivés, ils partirent directement à la recherche du fameux homme à raisonner. Ils le trouvèrent, et découvrirent toute l'ampleur de la mission. Il fallait empêcher un homme de devenir déserteur. La discussion dura tout l'après-midi, puis toute la soirée. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à un accord au milieu de la nuit. Il était suicidaire de rentrer au milieu de la nuit, et ils furent obligés de rester dans le village de la mission pour dormir.

Dormir, c'était un bien grand mot. Shikamaru avait peut-être dormi, lui, mais Naruto n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il voulait être le plus tôt possible au village. Dès que l'aube se leva, il réveilla Shikamaru et le ninja, et ils firent leur route pour rentrer à Konoha.

-Pourquoi part-on si tôt ? demanda le pseudo déserteur en marchant

-La petite-amie de mon camarade est à l'hôpital. Il a envie de la voir.

-Oh, d'accord. Elle est malade ?

-Non, répondit Naruto, blessée en mission.

-Elle aussi est ninja ? Vous devez être souvent inquiet.

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment sa petite-amie. Mais elle va le devenir.

-Oh ! Une déclaration d'amour, alors !

-Voilà, dit Shikamaru en rigolant.

Le ninja décida de se dépêcher, ce qui plut à Naruto. Même s'il avait failli trahir le village, il restait un homme sympathique. D'ailleurs, s'il avait voulu déserter, c'était par amour. Mais le problème avait été réglé si rapidement qu'on ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Un simple malentendu.

Ils rentrèrent en quelques heures au village. Ils convinrent tous les trois que Shikamaru irait chez Tsunade avec le ninja pendant que Naruto irait à l'hôpital. Il courut pour y aller. Sa mission l'avait éloigné un peu de son stress, mais il était toujours présent. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment de soins, il avait de plus en plus mal au cœur. Il ne ralentit qu'en arrivant juste devant l'hôpital. Il entra, se rendit à l'accueil, puis devant la chambre d'Hinata. Il entrouvrit la porte coulissante, juste assez pour voir qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. Il hésita un moment avant d'entrer. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis osa, stressé.

Quand il la vit, si vulnérable, sur son lit d'hôpital, il eut comme un coup sur la tête. Il s'approcha du lit. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

-Hinata ? appela-t-il tout doucement

Elle ne répondit pas. Il tira le plus délicatement possible une chaise qui était à côté de lui, et s'assit, juste à sa gauche. Il la regardait. Même endormie, elle avait l'air si fatiguée... Ses traits était sereins, mais on voyait qu'elle avait souffert. Il avait si mal de la voir comme ça, de s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu endurer pendant tout le temps où elle n'avait pas de soins. Il savait que Kiba et Shino avaient fait leur possible, mais rien ne remplaçait les soins d'un ninja médecin. Il hésita un instant, puis lui caressa maladroitement la tête. Ses cheveux étaient si doux... Elle était si douce. Gentille et douce. Elle ne méritait pas ça... Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, petit à petit. Il posa sa main tout doucement sur sa joue. Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Na...Naru...

La joie fit rater un battement au cœur de Naruto, et il se retint difficilement de pleurer. Il caressa la joue de la kunoichi avec son pouce.

-Hinata, dit-il tout doucement en la regardant tendrement. Si tu savais comme j'étais inquiet pour toi... Tu sais, j'ai réalisé que... Quand on m'a dit que tu étais blessée... J'ai eu si peur... J'ai réalisé que tu étais la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus. Que tu avais toujours été là pour moi, et que tu étais celle qui me connaît le mieux. Je ne...

Les deux adolescents pleuraient. Hinata leva son bras difficilement, et prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

-Hinata, je ne pourrai pas... Je ne pourrais pas continuer... Si tu n'es plus là. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là. J'ai besoin d'avoir un but. J'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller. Je veux veiller sur toi. Quand on a appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, Tenten est allée voir Neji directement. Je veux être une personne qu'on va prévenir quand tu ne vas pas bien. Je veux être là pour toi. Je veux que tu le saches. Parce que, tu comptes tellement pour moi... Je... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, pour personne. Tu es spéciale, Hinata. Tu es si... gentille. Si douce, si prévenante. Tu m'as toujours soutenu. Et... Je t'en serai reconnaissant à vie. Et... Je... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement...

La douce kunoichi serra la main de Naruto plus fort dans la sienne. Il essuya une larme sur le visage de porcelaine d'Hinata, et lui sourit.

-Je t'aime, Hinata.

Elle sourit doucement à son tour, et ferma ses beaux yeux lavandes pour savourer le moment.

-Je t'aime, Naruto...

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle tira doucement sur son bras, et il l'enlaça tendrement. Il caressait délicatement ses cheveux sombres. Lentement, il s'éloigna un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir admirer son visage. Elle le regarda comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avant, et elle approcha lentement et douloureusement son visage du sien, pour l'embrasser timidement. Il mit ensuite sa main sous son crâne pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'effort à faire, et l'embrassa de nouveau, moins timidement. Il éloigna enfin son visage du sien, et la regarda de nouveau. Elle lui fit une petite place sur le lit, autant que son état le lui permettait, il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ils s'endormirent comme ça quelques temps après. Heureux.


End file.
